Momentos
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Por que existian momentos que hacian que todo valiera la pena, conjunto de viñetas sobre los chicos de Bad Luck. para la comunidad de 30vicios
1. Gira

**Gira**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: **Disclaimer**: Veamos no tengo los ojos rasgados, ni la piel amarilla, no vivo en Japón y no tengo una cuenta en el banco, es obvio que Gravitation no me pertenece, pero algún día... , mientras le pertenece a Maki Murakami

**Personaje:** Shuichi

**Momento** #: 17 Viaje

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Si tenia que volver a subir a otro avión en menos de veinticuatro horas gritaría. Ese era el pensamiento del pelirrosa mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre aquel mar de gente que intentaba a toda costa tocarlo. No solo a él sino también a Hiro y a Suguru. Esa gira había sido mucho más cansada de lo que el había pensado. El viaje era cansado non importar a donde fueran. Y las salidas de los centros comerciales, aeropuertos y hoteles empezaban a trastornarlos.

Y el tenia más de un mes sin ver a Yuki, suspiro pesadamente, mientras observaba como los guardaespaldas se abrían paso entre la gente para entrar a aquella televisora donde se llevaría a cabo aquella entrevista. El que siempre había deseado estar en Hong Kong, y no era capaz de poner ni un pie en la calle. Claro que estaba feliz, lo estaba por su carrera por el grupo. Pero algunas veces deseaba poder pasear sin el miedo a ser reconocido.

Además de que extrañaba a Yuki, en ese aspecto envidiaba a su mejor amigo, El y Suguru eran pareja, entonces ellos no tenían los problemas que el tenia, ni extrañaban el trato de pareja. Y la verdad era que se sentía un poco celoso de su mejor amigo, por que mientras el tenia que despertar todos los días en aquella habitación de hotel extrañando horrores a su rubio. El despertaba junto a su pareja.

Ahora tenían que entrar a aquella televisora, tenia que dar aquella estupida entrevista y tenia que preparase para un nuevo viaje por que esa misma noche salían hacia Singapur al ultimo concierto de su gira, al ultima parada antes de regresar a Tokio, antes de volver a ver su rubio.

-"Cambia esa cara"- esa era la voz de Hiro

-"No puedo, extraño a Yuki"- lloriqueo el chico pegándose a su amigo, una tarea difícil ya que aun se encontraban abriéndose paso entre la gente

-"Vamos Shindou Kun, solo nos falta una semana más"-

El cantante hizo una graciosa mueca al tecladista

-"Vamos Shu, ya has soportado este mes, ¿No puedes soportar unos días más?"-

Shuichi hizo un gesto enfurruñado

-"Si claro, como ustedes están juntos"- dijo el cruzándose de brazos

El foro era increíble, pero Shuichi no lograba controlar los nervios, no sabia por que, no era la primera vez que estaba ante las cámaras, y tampoco era la primera vez que participaba en un programa en vivo. Como tampoco era la primera que estaba en una entrevista. Entonces no entendía que le pasaba.

Fue cuando entraron al foro, fue cuando sintió la luz de los reflectores, pero había algo más.

Un par de ojos dorados que lo miraban entre la gente.

Yuki había viajado hasta Hong Kong, por él.

**Notas de la autora**

Pues a mi me gusto, no se a ustedes, planeo más viñetas de los chicos de Bad Luck Yuki, y espero de verdad sus comentarios.


	2. Resplandor

** Resplandor**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: **Disclaimer**: Veamos no tengo los ojos rasgados, ni la piel amarilla, no vivo en Japón y no tengo una cuenta en el banco, es obvio que Gravitation no me pertenece, pero algún día... , mientras le pertenece a Maki Murakami

**Personaje:** Hiro

**Momento** #:1 brillo

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Habían cosas que no se podían negar en esta vida, por que eran tan evidentes que el fingir no verlas era simplemente inútil, por eso Hiroshi Nakano, no entendía como es que Touma no se había dado cuenta que por mucho problemas que existieran entre ellos, Yuki y Shuichi no abandonarían, y Nakano lo sabía por que lo veía en los ojos de su mejor amigo, aquel brillo; aquel fuerte resplandor que parecía rodearlo como una especie de aura.

Y también lo había visto en los ojos de escritor por mucho que Touma quisiera negarlo, la evidencia no mentía, Shuichi brillaba normalmente, pero cuando el escritor estaba cerca simplemente resplandecía, tal y como lo hacia el rubio, simplemente no se podía negar aquel hecho.

Como tampoco la envidia que aquello les generaba, incluso a él, su mejor amigo.

-"¿Suguru que crees, debo comprarme unas gafas de sol?"- pregunto con un poquito de Amargura

Suguru simplemente sonrío -"Una pantalla solar, Nakano-Kun"- respondió, y Hiro estuvo cuerdo con el joven tecladista.


	3. Fresa

** Fresa**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: **Disclaimer**: Veamos no tengo los ojos rasgados, ni la piel amarilla, no vivo en Japón y no tengo una cuenta en el banco, es obvio que Gravitation no me pertenece, pero algún día... , mientras le pertenece a Maki Murakami

**Personaje:** Shuichi

**Momento** #: 13 debilidad

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Shuichi no era tonto, podía actuar como tonto todo el tiempo pero lo cierto era que era muy observador, mucho más cuando el objeto de observación era cierto escrito rubio, con tendencias suicidas -nadie en su sano juicio mezclaba medicamento con cerveza estaba seguro - por que para Shuichi no había nada más maravilloso que Yuki, y estaba seguro que era capaz de recitar de memoria todas y cada una de las expresiones faciales de aquel hombre -incluida la que portaba en el rostro en ese momento-

Así pues con la información que Shuichi poseía, apostaría a quien estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo que era cuestión de minutos para que el rubio abandonara su posición en el sofá para acercarse a el, así pues desenvolvió otro de aquellos dulces de fresa antes de llevárselo a la boca degustándolo exageradamente, por que estaba seguro que aquel "Mmmm" que había salido de su garganta lo había escuchado todo el edificio, pero no le importo, y para ser sinceros en el momento justo en que el rubio apareció acercándose a él, a Shuichi había dejado de importarle el resto de los mortales, y cuando sintió los labios del escritor sobre los suyos, supo que había encontrado la debilidad del escritor, por que Shuichi sabia que Yuki no se resistía a los postres, mucho menos si estos eran de fresa, como también sabia que así como Yuki era adicto a la fresa también era adicto a sus labios.

**Notas de la autora**

Esta me ha encantado, ojala y a ustedes también, que cortitas me están saliendo prometo hacerlas más largas


	4. Locura

**Locura**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: **Disclaimer**: Veamos no tengo los ojos rasgados, ni la piel amarilla, no vivo en Japón y no tengo una cuenta en el banco, es obvio que Gravitation no me pertenece, pero algún día... , mientras le pertenece a Maki Murakami

**Personaje: **Suguru

**Momento** #: 06 Locura

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Suguru escuchaba a Shuichi sin poder creer lo que decía, realmente no podía creer que alguien tuviera ese grado de locura, por supuesto lo que para Suguru era aun mas increíble era que Hiro y K también parecían entusiasmados en todo eso, ¿es que acaso el era el único que aun estaba cuerdo? ¿Era el único que se daba cuenta del nivel de locura?. Definitivamente no podía creerlo, y sin ninguna duda se opondría con todas sus fuerzas a esta nueva locura de aquel torbellino pelirrosa.

-Entonces Suguru- escucho la voz de Shuichi y abrió la boca completamente convencido a negarse a decirle que no contara con el, que aquello era una locura y que el ya había tenido suficiente de toda esa locura, pero entonces observo aquellos ojos violeta y supo que estaba perdido, que seria arrastrado por esa nueva locura.

Una vez más.

**Notas de la autora**

Por que en un inicio Suguro se niega a los planes, pero al final siemple termina ayudando.


	5. Imprevisto

**Imprevisto**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: **Disclaimer**: Veamos no tengo los ojos rasgados, ni la piel amarilla, no vivo en Japón y no tengo una cuenta en el banco, es obvio que Gravitation no me pertenece, pero algún día... , mientras le pertenece a Maki Murakami

**Personaje: Hiroshi Nakano**

**Momento** #: 25 Imprevisto

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Hiro estaba sobre su motocicleta observando las calles iluminadas de Tokio, seguía pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en las ultimas semanas, ahora era parte de un grupo, era parte de Bad luck, al fin estaba cumpliendo su sueño. Por supuesto había un pequeño imprevisto y no, no se trataba de la aparición de Yuki Eiri en la vida de su mejor amigo y por lo tanto en la vida de todos ellos. Ni mucho menos la aparición del joven genio tecladista, era mas que eso, era que de pronto en su vida Ayaka ya no era suficiente.

De alguna manera un psicópata rubio americano estaba metido en sus sueños y Hiro no sabia si estaba listo para afrontar ese imprevisto.

**Notas de la autora**

No se ultimamente me gusta mucho esta pareja


	6. Rutina

**Rutina**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: **Disclaimer**: Veamos no tengo los ojos rasgados, ni la piel amarilla, no vivo en Japón y no tengo una cuenta en el banco, es obvio que Gravitation no me pertenece, pero algún día... , mientras le pertenece a Maki Murakami

**Personaje: Yuki Eiri**

**Momento** #: 04 cambio

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Para Yuki cualquier cambio en su rutina de su vida era sin duda una mala señal, era feliz con la vida autodestructiva que llevaba, aun que por supuesto el no la veía de esa manera era Mika quien solía decir esas cosas . Sin embargo en esos momentos su vida esta completamente de cabeza, simplemente había tenido que introducir a Shuichi en su vida, para que toda una panda de locos aparecieran en ella. Y por supuesto quien se llevaba las palmas era el inútil del conejo.

Lo que Yuki jamás diría, ni bajo tortura por supuesto era que el cambio no había sido desagradable y aun cuando solía quejarse siempre y en voz alta, la verdad era que no cambiaba a Shuichi y a los locos ahora que ya estaban en su vida.

**Notas de la autora**

Por que segun yo en el fondo, Yuki piensa eso.


	7. Lo que asecha en la oscuridad

**Lo que asecha en la oscuridad**

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Veamos no tengo los ojos rasgados, ni la piel amarilla, no vivo en Japón y no tengo una cuenta en el banco, es obvio que Gravitation no me pertenece, pero algún día... , mientras le pertenece a Maki Murakami.

**Advertencia**: Ninguna

**Personajes:** Suguru, Shuichi

**Nota:** Escrito para el DAC de Crack and roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

No era que le gustara estar vocalizando, pero dado que habían dado un descanso en la grabación del nuevo material y que Yuki no le contestaba el móvil, había decidido luego de soltar varias lagrimas imitando la caída de las cataratas del Niagara que lo mejor era mantener la garganta caliente.

Aun que por supuesto mientras vocalizaba mandaba miradas nerviosas cada vez mas frecuentemente al móvil que estaba sobre la mesa, Suguru se entretenía tocando una melodía sin hacer caso al drama del joven cantante, era ya inmune a esas escenas en Shuichi. Lo cierto era que no entendía donde se podrían haber metido K' y Hiro, quienes ya tenían mas de 30 minutos sin dar señales de vida, por supuesto descarto la idea de preguntarle al chico de cabello rosa chicle por que se encontraba de nuevo pegado al teléfono dejando a gritos un mensaje en el buzón de su amante.

Suguru se preguntaba seriamente, como era que el joven Yuki no había sacado DEFINITIVAMENTE al cantante de su vida, seguramente eso le haría ahorrarse un buen numero de dolores de cabeza y ni que decir que seguramente reduciría la acidez de su estomago, algo que el propio Suguru padecía en sus carnes cuando el cantante estaba en unas de esas crisis de pareja que afortunadamente comenzaban a ser menos frecuentes.

-¿Por qué me hace esto?- pregunto entonces Shuichi de nuevo con las lagrimas en el rostro aferrándose a la pierna del tecladista, en ese momento el joven maldijo entre dientes al ausente guitarrista, quien por regla general era quien tenia que soportar aquellas cosas.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando las luces del lugar se apagaron de golpe, haciendo que el cantante se aferrara aun mas a la pierna del tecladista, Suguru giro la cabeza hacia el ventanal con tanta rapidez que los músculos de su cuello gritaron en protesta, pero no le importo por que en ese momento un rayo cruzo el cielo iluminando todo a su paso. Algunos segundos después escucho con claridad el trueno, que cimbro parte del edificio y que le puso al tecladista la carne de gallina.

A Shuichi no le gustaban las tormentas, pero incluso menos que la tormenta la gustaba aquella penumbra en que NG se había sumido al cortarse la luz, alguna vez antes habían tenido fallas técnicas pero incluso entonces...

-¿Por qué no se ha encendido ya el generador de emergencia?- pregunto Suguru

-No lo se- contesto el vocalista, justo cuando un nuevo rayo iluminaba el cuarto y Shuichi sintió que algo estaba mal en todo eso, no sabia exactamente que, pero algo estaba mal ahí, lo sentía no solo en las manos que comenzaban a sudarle si no también en los cabellos erizados en la nuca o la piel de gallina, ahí había algo que no estaba bien, pero no lograba saber que era lo que no estaba bien.

-Vamos a buscar a K' – murmuro el tecladista

Y Shuichi se dio cuenta por el tono de voz del mas joven que el también se daba cuenta de que había algo raro en eso, sintiéndose raro al tomar de la mano al joven para salir de la sala, pero mas que raro era como si una sensación de peligro se hubiera disparado dentro de su cuerpo, tensando cada músculo como si esperara que en aquella abrumadora oscuridad estuviera algo, o alguien esperando a que ellos pasaran. Tal y como había sucedido en la película que había visto la noche anterior abrazado al escritor.

Salvo que el sabia que aquello era imposible, en la vida real, no había nada espeluznante que te esperara en la oscuridad, salvo talvez las deudas que hubieras dejado en algún rincón, y sin embargo no pudo quitarse la sensación de que algo ahí no estaba bien, mientras tanto el como Suguru caminaban pegados a la pared con las manos extendidas intentando no golpear con nada por la oscuridad, ambos sabían que había linternas, pero ahora no recordaban exactamente donde y Suguru se había dado cuenta que era posible que no fueran capaces de encontrarlas en esa oscuridad.

Como también se había dado cuenta antes de Shuichi de lo que estaba fuera de lugar en aquel lugar ¿Dónde esta la gente?, se pregunto contrariado, notando como el corazón de aceleraba en un momento al igual que su respiración y como de pronto parecía que todo era incluso mas oscuro que antes, tanto que de no ser que no había soltado la mano del cantante, se habría sumido en la oscuridad total y estaba seguro de que no habría encontrado la silueta del cantante aun cuando estuvieran tan cerca como ese momento.

Shuichi parecía haber advertido lo mismo que el, ya que no solo ejerció mayor presión sobre sus dedos si no que Suguru fue plenamente conciente de la respiración agitada a su lado, algo estaba pasando ahí, algo malo y ninguno de los dos entendía el por que.

-Es mi imaginación a la temperatura a descendido- y aun cuando sabia que Shuichi estaba ahí, Suguru tuvo que ahogar un grito de puro terror cuando escucho su voz, por un momento se había olvidado de la presión sobre sus dedos, mientras intentaba ver mas haya de un palmo, trago saliva con dificultad cuando se dio cuenta de que no eran imaginaciones del pelirrosa, la temperatura en aquel pasillo había descendido al menos dos grados centígrados abrió la boca para decirlo cuando un sonido se adelanto a su voz.

Un sonido que le puso los pelos de punta y que lo aterrorizo completamente, paralizándolo, Suguru estaba seguro de que había mojado los pantalones pero no le importaba, lo único que sabia era que tenia que salir de ahí, así que se obligo a respirar profundamente intentando serenarse cuando lo escucho de nuevo. Un gruñido, y el simple sonido volvió a paralizarlo por completo, a pesar de saber que era imposible que algún animal hubiera podido entrar a las instalaciones de la disquera, fue en ese momento cuando un nuevo rayo ilumino el lugar, Suguru ahogo el grito de sorpresa y miedo sin saber muy bien por que, cuando nota la enorme figura de lo que parecía un perro cerrándoles el paso, el animal gruñía y les enseñaba los colmillos, al tiempo que flexionaba las patas traseras.

Suguru tardo en comprender el por que del movimiento del animal, y posiblemente hubiera llegado a comprenderlo de no ser por la voz del cantante que llego hasta el en ese momento, completamente ajena a la que el tecladista conocía.

-¿Yuki?-

Y aun cuando Suguru la había escuchado como una pregunta, no lo era, en ese momento el animal salto sobre ellos y lo ultimo que Suguru noto antes de que el lugar volviera a estar sumido en la penumbra, fueron los ojos dorados del animal.

Afuera un nuevo trueno se escucho. Ahogando el grito que se deslizaba entre los pasillos ahora vacíos de NG records

**Notas de la autora**

Quedo un poco raro, me gusto mucho escribirlo, espero que quedara entendible, ya saben que espero sus comentarios.


End file.
